


Slip Into The Diamond Life

by chunhee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Crime AU, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Stealing, failing as usual, jeonghan and seungcheol are dumb, meanie, mentions of jeongcheol, not too detailed though i suck at it, or a lot, please read it, the steal a diamond, they argue a little, they make out, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunhee/pseuds/chunhee
Summary: We bumped into each other trying to steal the same diamond but got caught in our own little world and we should like, totally get this over with so we can both go home but let's talk first and maybe have some ramen. Wait why are we even making out?! AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HEHE IT'S ME YET AGAIN IGNORING ALL OF MY RESPONSABILITIES TBH IM QUITE PROUD OF THIS ONE I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY COMMENTS ARE GREATLY WELCOME I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS YES OKAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!! <3 ALSO PLEASE DONT MIND THE TITLE HEHEHEHEHEHE SHINING DIAMOND IS MY FAVOURITE SONG NOT EVEN JOKING i swear im cool xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

“Okay, this obviously isn’t going to work. We need to think out of the box.”

If you told Wonwoo that night that he would be arguing over a $48,600,000 diamond in hushed whispers while trying to silence a 1.85 meter tall looking puppy wearing all black, well, he would’ve laughed very hard. 

“I don’t see why we can’t decide this like real men would.” The giant puppy whined. “I told you, we play a game of rock, paper, scissors, just one; whoever wins gets this shiny thing and we all go back to our lives!”

Wonwoo groaned. “It isn’t that easy you overgrown looking chihuahua!” This guy was starting to get on his nerves. “No offence at all but I can’t trust you. We aren’t trying to steal a simple pack of gummy worms, this,” The brunette said while admiring the delicate crystal box, “Is definitely worth more than you will ever be.”

“Goddammit, now I’m really craving gummy worms.” The taller said while biting his lips. “Why do you have to make this so difficult?!”

It honestly wasn’t in Wonwoo’s afternoon schedule to bump into another person while trying to steal The World’s most expensive precious stone. He got an order and as usual, he was going to follow it. He was going to get that Graff Pink, he was going to deliver it safely and then he was going to get some well-deserved spicy ramen for dinner.

“Spicy ramen sounds so good right now,” a voice snapped Wonwoo out of his own thoughts. Had he been thinking out loud again?

“What are you even doing here?! Who sent you? Do you know what this is? Do you know how much this shiny thing, as you have been referring to it costs?!”

“My name is Mingyu.” The black haired boy, now Mingyu, said with a thoughtful expression. 

This couldn’t been happening. 

“Hello Mingyu, my name is Wonwoo, can you answer at least one of my questions?” Patience was starting to run low. This Mingyu guy was too adorable to be snapped at, Wonwoo had to hold in for at least a couple more of minutes. 

“I was sent by my boss, I can’t tell you his name, it’s a secret,” he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. It was big and nicely tanned, Wonwoo noticed. “He always sends me to missions like this, although I don’t think he takes it too serious. This had never happened before so I always get the stuff he asks for.” He finished awkwardly. 

“Do you take it seriously?” Wonwoo asked carefully. He now felt as if he was dealing with a little kid. 

Mingyu gasped. “Of course I do! This is my job!” 

“I see,” Wonwoo nodded. “Well, going back to the real problem… What should we do now? I take my job very seriously too and I’m not pressuring you but I’m kind of hungry and I have to catch up on my drama.”

“What drama?”

Wonwoo was about to snap. Why did this kid just pick up a single thing out of his long, constructed sentences and it being the less important thing?! He was dealing with a 10 year old. 

“I’m almost 20. You’re short by ten years.” Mingyu giggled. 

Wonwoo’s face started to burn. He had to stop doing that.

“Stop! That’s not important right now!” He checked his watch. 3 AM. They had three more hours to discuss this. Wonwoo liked to consider himself as a working-vampire. He only did this stuff when the moon was out. If the sun was shining, you wouldn’t catch a glimpse of him. 

“How old are you?”

“I am 20!”

“A 96 liner?”

“Yes!”

“Cool... Hello Wonwoo hyung.”

“Mingyu! Please stop playing around! Oh my god I’m about to get gastritis from the stress I’m going through right now,” Wonwoo clenched his stomach. He was being a little dramatic but he at least hoped this made Mingyu realise how important and delicate this situation actually was. 

“Oh no are you okay?! Hyung I’m so sorry for giving you gastritis!” Mingyu started pacing around. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” he whispered to himself. “What to do?”

This situation was beyond ridiculous. This is why Wonwoo doesn’t like dealing with kids. This is why he doesn’t have one. Apart from the fact that he’s only 20 years old, a university student and well, homosexual. 

“Are you gay?!” Mingyu’s shocked voice made its way right through Wonwoo’s left ear. He was standing so close, too close… When had Mingyu moved so close? Why was he feeling his breathing hit the side of his face? What was even happening?

“MINGYU. STEP BACK. I HAVE A TASER!” 

Instead of stepping back as requested, Mingyu started giggling furiously. What the hell was so funny about being electrocuted until unconscious? Wonwoo was very curious. 

“You carry a taser?” The taller laughed a little more. “That’s so girly hyung! What else? Pepper spray?”

Wonwoo’s hand instantly flew to his left pocket clutching it tightly and feeling the small cylinder. What was so bad about pepper spray?! It was safe and effective!

“I’m going to taser you and pepper spray the fuck out of your face at the same time if you don’t stop this slander.”

“You do carry pepper spray! Oh my God, and all this time I thought I was the bottom!”

“THE WHAT?!”

“This is such an unfortunate but funny situation, I can’t wait to tell Jeonghan about this.” 

Ignoring completely the statement, Wonwoo was feeling defensive and a little offended by this point. “So what weapons do you carry, oh mighty macho king of manly stuff?!” The shorter exaggerated. 

“A gun,” Mingyu said simply. All blood drained from Wonwoo’s face.

This kid carrying a gun? He better get the fuck out of there if he appreciated his life. The strongest weapon he was carrying was a teaser for God’s sake. Not so effective against a gun. 

“I am joking! Oh my God hyung you should’ve seen your face! As if my boss would ever let me near a gun in my life,” Mingyu admitted whipping tears from his face. What was so damn funny about it? Wonwoo wanted to know. “I do carry a knife though, -not a kitchen one, don’t give me that look! A very sharp one. I’ve never used it before but there’s always a first time for everything, right?”

“I guess,” Wonwoo stated. His attention drifting to the beautiful carat in front of them and away from Mingyu for the first time in over 30 minutes. They were running out of time. “Back to the real problem…”

“That’s right. That expensive ass problem.” 

Wonwoo brought a hand up to his chin. There had to be a way to get the diamond without too much trouble. Mingyu was a nice guy, he didn’t want to do any harm to him. He didn’t deserve it, the two of them were just stuck in a very unfortunate situation. He understood. 

“Let’s think again and be a little quieter,” 3:45 AM. “What would a professional do in this situation…”

“Well I would personally take that shit and make a run for it.” Mingyu commented. “No hard feelings.” That was an option, the paler thought. He wasn’t very athletic though, Mingyu had long ass legs, don’t ask him how or when he noticed that. The point is that Mingyu would get him in no time, speaking of Mingyu, wasn’t he in front of him just two seconds ago?

Wonwoo caught a blinding glimpse of black through his peripheral vision shamelessly running away.

“YA, WHAT THE FUCK!” Wonwoo ran without even thinking about it, his legs moving furiously and his heart beating as fast as it went. The only thing he didn’t notice was Mingyu stopping at a very short distance, not even getting close to the door of the secured room they were in, making him slam his own body into Mingyu’s tall frame. This guy surely never skipped gym. His back was very hard, almost causing Wonwoo a concussion. 

“I do enjoy going to the gym, thank you for noticing.” Mingyu stood in front of him, sticking his hand out and offering it to a confused Wonwoo. 

“Please just ignore me if I do that again,” Wonwoo accepted it, he got up and rubbed his ass. That hurt.

“Yes, I’m sorry about that hyung.” Mingyu said showing the brunette a big apologetic smile, sharp canines showing. “I wasn’t going to take it I swear! I just thought it would be funny,” he said looking down and returning the diamond to its initial place. This museum surely had poor security. “You’re just so stressed about this situation, I’m really sorry.”

Wonwoo sighed. He often forgot they weren’t just in an unfortunate situation, but a very dangerous one too.

“I get it, I just don’t know what to do. I can’t have you taking it because I’ve honestly never failed a mission before and I don’t want to find out what could happen if I do now… My boss is very nice and we are close friends but this is business we are talking about,” he said slowly. “Do you perhaps understand that?” 

“Yes…” Mingyu said in a small voice. “I feel just like that I swear!” 

Why was Wonwoo feeling so soft over this whole situation? He couldn’t understand. He usually never showed his feelings, especially not to people who he had just met. This was all so weird to him, he wasn’t following his head but his heart. He felt conflicted. If it were any other person, Wonwoo would already be home watching episode 4 of Descendants of the Sun. There was just something about Mingyu’s face. Maybe he had a soft spot for puppy looking guys with too prominent canines and cheek moles. 

Mingyu gasped lightly but brushed it off when Wonwoo looked at him confusedly. 

“My offer to rock, paper, scissors stills stand out, hyung.” Mingyu offered shyly. 

Wonwoo groaned. “That wouldn’t be fair. I don’t think so.”

“Do you suck at rock, papers, scissors?”

“Completely. Always end up losing to absolutely everyone.”

“I see…”

They simply stood in silence. The delicate gem still in front of them. It wasn’t awkward, they were both thinking very hard to mind that.

“You can have it,” they both said at the same time. “WHAT?” Again. “WHAT?” And again. 

“Stop it!” Wonwoo yelled. “Did you say I could have it?” He gaped at Mingyu.

“Did YOU say I could have it?!”

“I did!”

“So did I!”

“We are truly screwed.”

 

“Here,” Mingyu handed Wonwoo his cup of spicy ramen. “Careful, I already burnt myself three times.”

Wonwoo nodded. At least he was getting food out of this. When did this become a picnic? Wonwoo didn’t know. It was somewhere around 4:15 AM when Mingyu said he couldn’t think anymore with an empty stomach and volunteered to go get some ramen from the 24-hour store in front of the building. Wonwoo promised he would stay inside and so he did. His legs wouldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. He had such a big chance and he blew it. What was going on with him?  
“I can’t believe you like that brand of ramen, it’s not even spicy! You’re such a girl.” 

“Shut up! This is spicy as fuck. I am a very manly man.”

“Sure,” Mingyu said while slurping his extra spicy level 5 habanero with chilli flakes ramen as he presumed. He was so extra Wonwoo was tired of rolling his eyes. 

“That stuff is too much anyway. There’s no way you can properly enjoy ramen that spicy.”

“I’m very much enjoying it, can’t you tell by the sounds I’m making?”

“I ca-“ Before Wonwoo could finish his sentence, a sweaty Mingyu was right up on his face, Wonwoo could smell the spiciness from his lips.

“Can’t you tell,” Mingyu whispered. “By the sounds I’m making?”

Wonwoo’s eyes were glued to Mingyu’s own brown captivating ones. He wasn’t about to move them. He wasn’t about to look at his lips. He wasn’t. That would be a very weak move. He wasn’t about to stare at this guy’s lips.

Before Wonwoo could actually look down to Mingyu’s lips, the later backed off with a small, breathy laugh. “Is it actually the ramen or am I the one making you flustered?” He chuckled. “Can’t even tell anymore.”

“Mingy-, wait, what’s your last name?”

“Kim,” Mingyu snorted.

“Kim Mingyu, I swear to god you better stop this right now.”

“Sure Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo looked away. He wasn’t about to have an argument when he had delicious spicy noodles waiting for him just a few centimetres away. Wait. How the fuck did Mingyu know his last name?!

“I took a quick look at your I.D when you took out your wallet to give me the money for the food,” Mingyu interrumpted. “I’m sorry?”

“You better be you punk!” Wonwoo was lost. This kid knew his last name. He should’ve never given him his real name in the first place. This was bad. He couldn’t trust him 

“Of course you can trust me! You know my last name too!”

“Can you fucking read minds or something?!” 

“No! You’re just very loud with your thoughts!”

Wonwoo massaged his temples before taking a look at his phone. He didn’t even care if Mingyu could snatch it from him. They were way past that stage. 

“4:39…”

“Is that a picture of a cat?”

“Wha- Oh my lockscreen. Yes that’s my cat cheeseburger.”

“Oh my God. I would say I’m surprised but honestly I shouldn’t underestimate you anymore.” Mingyu sighed.

“What in the world are you talking about!? Cheeseburger is an amazing name! I love cheeseburgers plus he reminds me of one. He loves it.”

“Does he?”

“He ran away two weeks ago,” It was Wonwoo’s turn to sigh. 

“I’m very sorry.”

“Me too...” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. “Do you have any pets?” 

“Yes I have a dog. His name is Woozi. He’s so cute and small.”

“I’m not really a dog person,” Wonwoo frowned. “They scare me. Can I see a picture of him?”

“Sure!” Mingyu beamed happily before taking out his own phone and scrolling through it. “This is him.”

Wonwoo got a grip of the phone and observed a cute selfie of Mingyu with a small Pomeranian. They were both wearing matching pink sweaters. The small ball of fluff didn’t look too happy though.  
“He’s suffering.” Wonwoo stated.

“HE ISN’T!” Mingyu defended himself. “He loves it very much when we wear matching outfits.”

“Would love to hear that from Woozi.”

“You will!”

Wonwoo laughed. Ignoring the big elephant in the room was getting easier every minute. Maybe, just maybe, at the end of the night they both would just go home and no one would get the diamond. That’s the easiest situation Wonwoo could think of. If one of them was going to fail, it might as well be the two of them.

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in so long,” Wonwoo confessed out of the blue after a couple of minutes. “Maybe that’s why I’m delaying this deal situation.” His cheeks were burning. Why was he doing that?

Mingyu gave him a small smile. “I’m enjoying this more than I should too, I wish this didn’t have to end the way it has to.” He bit his lip. 

“Yeah…”

“We should totally make out.” 

“WHAT?!”

“Think about it!” Mingyu whined getting closer to Wonwoo. “We will probably never see each other ever again, there’s no harm in it!”

“You’re out of your mind, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo said covering his face. Did he want it? Of course he did, but he wasn’t going to give in so easily. 

“Don’t act like you haven’t been aching to get a taste of these amazing lips,” he said rubbing his lips with his thumb and index finger. “They’re so plump after all that spicy ramen, honestly, how have you contained yourself for so long?” 

And the problem was that Wonwoo didn’t know. Mingyu’s lips were in fact so, so red and swollen. Imagining how they would look after an intense make out session wasn’t doing any good to his body. 

“How did we even get in this situation?” Wonwoo whined. “Isn’t it extremely awkward for you?!”

“Of course it is!” Mingyu was too close again. “But I’m trying to ignore it, I really am, you’re making it a little difficult by the way!”

“Whatever!” Wonwoo said before harshly grabbing Mingyu by the back of his head and slamming his lips against his in a rather intense kiss. 

Mingyu’s lips were hot, they tasted spicy and they moved amazingly nice against Wonwoo’s own plump ones. Wonwoo’s hand started to move up and down, his fingers running through Mingyu’s soft, dark locks. His hair was truly soft.

Mingyu’s own hand found itself sitting on Wonwoo’s not so bony shoulder. How did this man manage to be so skinny but board at the same time? Mingyu was yet to figure it out. 

A soft gasp was heard, Mingyu’s tongue pocked at Wonwoo’s slightly chapped lips, asking for access which was greatly granted. Mingyu’s soft tongue started roaming Wonwoo’s soft mouth, licking at whatever it could reach. 

They kissed and kissed until there was no more oxygen in their lungs. Wonwoo broke the kiss but didn’t pull more than 5 centimetres away. That wasn’t about to end there. 

After getting enough air through gasps and letting Mingyu do the same, he attached their mouths with the same force as before, now taking a bit more of control and instantly shoving his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth. That didn’t seem to surprise Mingyu though, because the only sound that could be heard was a satisfied hum that Wonwoo swallowed. 

They went at it for more than ten minutes, which was initially Wonwoo’s Reserved Time for kissing as he stated in his own mind before starting everything. Wonwoo sucked lightly on Mingyu’s tongue before pulling his face away completely, leaving a flustered Mingyu hanging. 

“Was that enough?” He breathed out.

“Can you do the sucking thing again? I think I didn’t quite catch that one.” Mingyu asked innocently. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but did so anyway. After another five minutes of sucking on Mingyu’s tongue because ‘he swore he wasn’t getting enough of the feelings, his tongue must be numb, let’s try it again’ they parted and stared at the tall crystal box in front of them. 

“You can take it, I’m being serious.” Mingyu murmured. “I can make any excuses, my boss won’t be too mad, at least I don’t think so.” He smiled.

“I can’t do that now!” Wonwoo said shaking Mingyu. “I would feel dirty all over!” 

“You can take a shower when you get home!” 

“It’s not that dirty feeling you dumbass!”

“Then y-“ Mingyu was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He carefully took it out just to make an awkward, uncomfortable face at the screen. 

“My boss.” He mouthed. 

Wonwoo nodded and stayed quiet.

“Yes?” Mingyu picked up with a raspy voice. “I’m here, sorry for not telling you, had a bit of a situation. Everything is fine though, why?”

Wonwoo’s serious expression was broken by his own phone vibrating against his lower stomach. He took it out of his hoodie pocket before looking at the screen. Seungcheol was calling. 

Mingyu gave him a confused look.

“My boss,” Wonwoo mouthed. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Seungcheol hyung? What’s up?”

“Wonwoo, man!” Seungcheol’s voice was heard on the other line. “Are you at the museum right now?”

“I am indeed,” Wonwoo whispered. “Why is that?” 

“It’s such a funny situation Wonwoo, I swear you will laugh at it when I explain it properly.” Seungcheol sounded nervous.

“What’s going on hyung?” Wonwoo asked worried. Mingyu seemed really into his own call. 

“You remember Jeonghan? His nickname is 1004. I’m sure you’ve heard of him. The cute one I told you about?”

“Yes?”

“Well, you know how we are partners? We do this thing together, yeah?” Wonwoo nodded even though Seungcheol couldn’t see him. “Well, we talked about sending someone to get the Graff Pink last night,” Seungcheol laughed lightly. “But we couldn’t decide if we wanted to send one of my men of one of his…” Wonwoo clutched the phone. “Turns out we both sent our best men for the same mission. Isn’t that mad crazy?!”

“WHAT?!” Two very angry voices said at the same time.

“Ya, Wonwoo don’t get mad!” Seungcheol pleaded. “It was a misunderstanding, you know that right?! We wouldn’t do this on purpose.” Seungcheol giggled suspiciously. 

“So are you saying,” Wonwoo could hear one side of Mingyu’s conversation. “That we are both from the same agency after all?” 

“To answer Mingyu’s question,” Seungcheol said in his own ear. “That’s right. Can you both bring the diamond now?” 

“I can’t believe this!” Wonwoo yelled into the speaker before hanging up.

“We will have a very long talk about this! Don’t you think I’m going to let it slide so easily Jeonghan!” Mingyu hung up equally exalted. 

“Can you believe this?” Mingyu huffed.

“I in fact cannot believe this.” Wonwoo say somewhat angrily. 

“We have been doing this for hours just to find out that our bosses were too busy making out to actually decide on a person to send to this mission.” 

“That’s right.” Wonwoo muttered. He honestly wouldn’t consider this as a waste of time. It might have been at first, but Wonwoo warmed up enough to Mingyu so fast, he still couldn’t believe it. 

“Well,” Mingyu stood up. “We better get this to them, that way we can arrive quicker to my apartment and I can properly have you on my lap sucking on my tongue this time.” Mingyu said opening the transparent glass box carefully. 

“Kim Mingyu! You’re unbelievable!”

“We can also watch episode four of Descendants of the Sun, you just have to ask nicely!”

**Author's Note:**

> WELLLLP THERE YOU ALL GO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPTS FOR ME EXAMS TIME IS HONESTLY MY FAVOURITE TIME TO WRITE STUFF THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING :'D


End file.
